


Too Squirm (How to Drive Michael Crazy)

by Supersupernatural



Series: POV Outsider [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode:S14E02, Humor, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, POV Michael, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural
Summary: Apocalypse World Michael holds up his head, glows his eyes, spreads his wings. He is ready to take on the world.His sword / perfect vessel : Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, dean winchester/ sam winchester
Series: POV Outsider [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Too Squirm (How to Drive Michael Crazy)

_"Now, you -- you know exactly what you want.  
You don't pretend to want to help people or save the world.  
Your want is pure and simple and clean.  
And that's why you are worth saving.  
That's why we are going to work so well together.  
Because you -- you just want to eat."_

Michael is disgusted by Humanity. They are a corrupted bunch of liars and hypocrites, bullying other creatures mercilessly, viciously, unreasonably. They are vermin to the earth, and need to be stopped.

Dean Winchester is a typical hypocrite. He isn't being honest to himself. When he let Michael in, he wasn't protecting the world from the Devil. The only thing he wanted to protect was Sam Winchester, his body and soul. When Michael broke their deal, the first thing came to Dean's mind wasn't anything but Sam Winchester, always Sam Winchester. Everything Dean does, he does for Sam Winchester.

Dean is one of the most selfish humans Michael has ever seen. He is in a cult. Sam Winchester is his religion.

Good thing, Michael knows how to break a soul. The most efficient way? Torture. He abuses Sam in Dean's mind, inflicts the most unbearable kinds of pain he can think of. But it only makes Dean resist him harder.

Ok, then separate them. Make Dean alone and vulnerable. Oh, wait. Dean has already proved more than enough that it wouldn't go well. The longest he managed to leave his brother alone is two years, and it almost killed him. No matter where Michael hides Sam, as long as he's on earth, Dean would hunt him down for sure. How about heaven then? Even Dean has to let his brother rest in peace. Wait! Is that a grenade in his hand? Why is the fucker trying to crack heaven's door!? (Maybe because his moral compass is lost in heaven)

Michael's everyday is like this:

So, let's create the perfect army. 1/50 of the proximate weight of the vampire’s blood + 0.00000014432 gram archangel's grace / the vampire's endurance

Dean: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

Boom! That vampire burned dead.

Dean: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

Fine. Let's try it again. 1/50 of the proximate weight of the vampire’s blood + 0.00000014442 gram archangel's grace / the vampire's endurance

Dean: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

Boom! burned again.

Dean: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

"Would you shut up?"

Dean: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

Fuck! Try again. 1/50 of the proximate weight of the vampire’s blood + 0.00000014452 gram archangel's grace / the vampire's endurance. Oh. wait! It's a werewolf! So it should be... 0.0000322252

Dean: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

Nope. He lost a 0, it's 0.00000322252

Dean: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

Boom!

Dean: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...

Michael can't do it anymore. What is wrong with this human!? He needs a vacation from this toxic human being!

So Michael left. Dean gets to get back with his brother again. Sam doesn't look well. Maybe because of the beard on his chin. Dean doesn't like the beard anyway. It reminds him of the time length he isn't around.

_Dean: "He just, he just left."_  
Sam: "Why?"  
Dean: "I don't know. I don't know."


End file.
